ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorc Necrophades
}} Zorc Necrophades first appeared in Episode 9 when Yami Bakura stated his intentions of turning Yu-Gi-Oh! into "Zorc & Pals". Unlike most villains, Zorc is depicted as being more idiotic than evil. He is obsessed with destroying the world (a laugh track plays every time he states this. He is aware of this, as he noted its absence in Marik's Evil Council of Doom). While this destructive nature is still present in his character, he is not as evil or cruel to others as in the original series. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom this point is proven as he actually talks and acts nicely towards the other villains present in the place (he even left a smiley face while saying hi to everybody in the spam messages in the CardGamesFTW account). He has an enormous dragon-esque being protruding from his crotch, which he reveals is his "willy". He and Yami Bakura live together and are the parents of an adopted daughter. Apparently in the Abridged Movie, Zorc managed to finally destroy the world. From there he went to Disney World, but didn't destroy it despite his original plan to do so, as he had a fun time there. Instead, he destroyed EuroDisney. He also appeared for a short while on television in the Abridged Christmas Special and in Episode 17, he and his adopted daughter were suffering from a terminal disease, as one of the special Zorc and Pals episodes. In Marik's Evil Council 2, when Rebecca and her teddy bear first appeared, he thinks the teddy bear is cute and wants to hug him (Which immediately caused the teddy bear to reply saying "Touch me and die, unclean one!") In the Zorc and Pals bonus video (titled "The One With The Confusing Circumstances") he is visited by his mother who wanted him to become a lawyer so he lies about it with the help of Bakura, making Zorc's mother believe he is Zorc's wife. In the conversation it is revealed that he is 5 million years old and he was married once, but he destroyed his wife (Though this may have been a lie). At the end of the episode Bakura gets tired of the lie and tells that he is not Zorc's wife, in that moment Marik appears and claims to be Zorc's wife, surprising everybody. Upon this, Zorc is reminded that he did in fact get married, but forgot all about it. After some time, Bakura decided to leave Zorc because he was tired of seeing Zorc blow up the world twelve times. Zorc promptly takes his anger out on the studio audience (not that it really matters because they were all already dead), leading to the cancellation of Zorc & Pals ("God, we are so canceled"). In episode 46, it is revealed that he recently got himself a new job on a new TV show called "The Suite Life of Zorc & Cody", apparently replacing Zack who fell off the blimp in episode 41. Category:Antagonists